Seishin Takahiro
Seishin Takahiro '''() is one of the supporting OC's in the fanfiction "Akari's story" . He is a close to mid range shinobi from Kumogakure and a member of the Seishin clan. '''Background: Personality: Appearance: Takahiro is a teenager with tanned skin toasted an exotic brown from the treacherous sun in Kumogakure. He has messy light ash blonde hair which mesh nicely with his topaz blue and lilac ringed eyes, a genetic trait inherited from the Seishin clan. In the first part of the series, Takahiro wears a pair of long wine red trousers with the usual bandages and black kunai holster on his right thigh, a brown mesh shirt under his deep red sleeveless V-neck shirt and black shinobi sandals. His forehead protector is a light orange and is tied around his waist. On the back of his shirt printed in black under the collar is the Seishin clan emblem. Abilities: 'Ninjutsu:' Not much is known about the Ninjutsu that Takahiro can use although it is safe to assume he knows his fair share of techniques seeing as he graduated from the Ninja Academy even though he doesn't use them. The only technique he has been seen using is the Meisagakure no Jutsu (camouflage technique) which he modified to use consume less of his chakra by only becoming invisible to the direct sense of sight. By teleporting he can easily remain out of the peripheral eyesight of a person and still deliver hits or avoid attacks easily. 'Seishinryoku: ' The Seishin clan pride themselves on not using chakra for any of their techniques; instead they use psychic energy seeing as the members in the clan are born with a mutation that makes the psychic region of the brain bigger enabling them to tap into the spiritual energy most people can't. However due to the fact that the gene that produces the mutation isn't dominant, after the third shinobi world war, the clan elders prohibited marriage with people who weren't clan members in order to strengthen and duplicate the number of children born with psychic abilities. The array of techniques they can use varies for each clan member depending how strongly the mutation affected them. ''Seishinryoku: Is the main technique all clan members can use and receives its name after the bloodline limit itself; Seishin (literally meaning spirit, soul, mind) and ryoku (literally meaning mind). The technique allows clan members to levitate inanimate objects, it cannot move anything with a will of its own (animals, humans etc.) Force Shield: Using mental energy, members from the Seishin clan create a shield around them making them immune to attacks. The strength, size and amount of time the shield lasts depends on the mental strength of the user. Unlike Akari , Takahiro can create a full body shield protecting his entire body however during their match in the preliminary round in the Chunnin exams Akari accidentally figured out that his shield is weakest around his feet. Massed Energy: This is Takahiro's favourite attack which he is exceptionally good at using. The technique consists in accumulating psychic energy in the palm of one’s hand. Because the energy visibly flows and accumulates in their hand the glow in their eyes diminishes although it never completely disappears. Upon impact the energy crashes into the victim’s body but it doesn't physically harm them. Instead it damages the spiritual part of the body either reducing or completely blocking one off from their spirit. Seeing as Chakra is created by mixing spiritual energy along with physical energy (stamina) the victim has difficulties creating or holding up techniques. During the week he got to stay in Konoha after the preliminary battle he taught Akari the basics of the attack after realizing that he wouldn't be able to teach her how to create a full body shield seeing as she couldn't do so because of unknown negative emotions that were blocking her flow of psychic energy. Teletransporting: The ability to shift from one place to another breaking through space and time. Extremely high level technique most members can use to some degree however the technique has some guidelines that must be followed. The first would be that the users can only teleport to places they have already been to. The second, is that teleporting is never used as a means of transport seeing as it places a strenuous amount of pressure on one’s mind. Takahiro uses this technique quite a lot and it annoyed Akari that he could use it repeated times consecutively and not seem to tire out although she also pointed out that even him being a pure blood member of the Seishin clan couldn't use the technique to his hearts content while using the Meisagakure no Jutsu (camouflage technique) seeing as it tired him out. Robbed Memory: Many members of the Seishin clan work in the interrogation department for Kumogakure just like the Yamanaka clan do for Konoha. With this technique the victim is forced to remember past memories against their will. Takahiro uses this technique against Akari in their battle when he became infuriatingly curious as to why she had been so cut off from the clan. Because he can't control the technique to its full capacity and because it was the mind of a Seishin he was trying to invade he had to release the same amount of energy he was stealing from her so as not fatigue his mind. This caused the memories he was seeing to be projected in the palm of his hand through massed energy. When he reached the barrier Orochimaru had placed in Akari's mind he tried to break through it managing to retrieve some memories she had long forgotten including her dream in life. Before he could get too far though Akari managed to force him out of her head the anger at having her privacy invaded fuelling her. 'Genjutsu: Being a member of the Seishin clan grants Takahiro with the passive ability of being immune to most illusions. '''Stats: Category:DRAFT